


【豆腐丝】看着我 - 下

by Xiongshiwsxiong



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiongshiwsxiong/pseuds/Xiongshiwsxiong
Summary: 是个脑洞，假设莱万哥哥今夏真的成功转会皇马了，他和歪歪之间，还会有交集吗？





	【豆腐丝】看着我 - 下

罗伊斯上半身不着寸缕，下半身的牛仔裤连同内裤一起被拽了下来，在他的挣动中沿着大腿褪到脚踝。年轻人的皮肤如上等的白玉，历经烈日骄阳却总也晒不黑。莱万的左手还是压制着他扭在背后的双手，右手顺着光裸的大腿线条往上摸，最终隐匿在罗伊斯的私密地带。  
“DAMN YOU!”在莱万抓住罗伊斯的分身时，罗伊斯简直要从桌上弹起来了。莱万的手微微有些汗，是刚才和他纠缠的结果。手心很热，罗伊斯记得自己曾经是如此贪恋他双手的温度。莱万没理他过激的反应，他的右手玩弄着罗伊斯的分身，接着顺着比体温微凉的囊袋，又摸到了罗伊斯身后那个久不被人触碰的地带。  
“……”罗伊斯粗重的喘着气，他连脏话都懒着骂了。最隐私的身体部位受制于人，他唯有尝试加紧自己的双腿，期望能稍微阻挡莱万放肆的动作。可是莱万早就把身体置于罗伊斯的双腿之间，占据着最有利的地形。他对他的小把戏了解的一清二楚。  
“Lewandowski我警告你快点把手从我的身上拿开！你不是要带我去马德里吗，这他妈是有求于人的态度吗？！”莱万的手指头已经在他的后穴里来回进出了，罗伊斯感觉血气上涌，这个姿势让他简直有缺氧的错觉。他觉得自己必须说点什么来挽回莱万的神智，用虚张声势来让自己恢复到平等的谈判地位。  
可惜莱万在被罗伊斯狠狠的揍了一拳后，就已经放弃了好好谈一谈的想法。  
“嘘……Marco，也许有些事情是谈不出结果的，反观行动来的要快速方便的多。”莱万不想跟他多说，只是把自己的下半身往前贴近罗伊斯的臀缝处。罗伊斯能感觉到他的衣着完好如初，只有下身的牛仔裤拉开拉链，从里面掏出的分身硕大还带着偏高的体温。莱万的下身划过了罗伊斯的臀缝，在探寻着那个隐秘的路口，他腰身上解开的皮带边缘滑蹭着罗伊斯的大腿内侧。罗伊斯感到极度的羞耻。  
“Lewandowski你敢……啊！”  
莱万只是稍微用唾液和手指给他的后穴拓展了一下，便迫不及待地握紧自己的分身挺了进来。  
“不……不行……”太疼了。润滑根本不够，他的身体更是非常紧绷，他没办法在这样的情况下接纳莱万的巨大。罗伊斯反射性的扬起了上半身，脖子用力伸展着，拉起了一个非常曼妙的弧线。他感觉自己的冷汗都被莱万的动作逼出来了。  
“行。”莱万根本不给他机会，他将罗伊斯的臀瓣往外拨开，这下罗伊斯的后穴彻底暴露了。被莱万这么一顶，可怜的后穴好像受到了惊吓，收缩的非常厉害，周边的皮肤在拉扯下连褶皱都似乎要被撑平了。  
莱万自己也不太好受，但是他依然决定继续下去。他的龟头只进去了一些，于是他下身缓缓的用力，在罗伊斯拉长的闷哼声中没有一丝犹豫的把前端的三分之一都送进去了。  
罗伊斯感觉自己简直要被身后的人撕裂了。莱万的size十分可观，以前他们做的时候也不是老是做全套，或者要用许多的润滑剂，或者需要酣畅淋漓的赢球和宿醉。  
他居然就这么硬挤进来了。罗伊斯有些崩溃的想着。  
“唔……”莱万贪恋罗伊斯内部的火热，他的分身被罗伊斯的后穴紧紧的咬着，摩擦的疼痛在温暖的包围之下简直不值一提。他贪恋这种温暖。原来身体的记忆远比灵魂更加诚实。  
“你看，进去了。你的身体比你的嘴巴要坦白的多。”尺寸最大的伞状前端进去后，莱万就徐徐推进着，看着罗伊斯的后穴把自己的分身全部吞了进去，直到根部。  
“啊……”罗伊斯觉得自己比风箱喘得都要厉害，后穴被撑得满满的，这种久违的感觉让他感到非常不安又无所适从，酸胀和疼痛更是激得他双臂的鸡皮疙瘩全部都耸立起来了。  
可是这还只是个开始。身后人把刚刚进到根部的凶器又慢慢的往外退出来。一开始只是小幅的摩擦，罗伊斯尚且还能忍住。可是等莱万的节奏渐渐快了起来，罗伊斯能感受到下体那火热的灼烧感从尾椎骨往上蔓延到他的后脑勺，烧的他有些神志不清。一下一下，莱万的分身每一次都进的好深，然后又几乎全身而退，只留着前端还陷在罗伊斯的身体当中。他下身的动作是那么用力，罗伊斯的臀部在他的撞击下渐渐发红，在白皙的皮肤上是如此的显眼。  
他想杀死我。罗伊斯在这样的节奏和深度下几乎快要窒息，他绝望的想着。他不是来带我去马德里的，他是来带我去见上帝的。罗伊斯几乎要被自己的联想逗笑了，如果不是在这么被动的情况下。他艰难地转着头，目光顺着磨砂窗户飘到了墙角，那里有他不久前摔坏的琉璃杯，散落一地的碎片将夕阳的光源折射在墙上，给他现在凄惨的现状莫名的增添了些许脆弱的美感。  
“LOOK AT ME。”  
身后的男人带着点喘息地再一次重复了这句话。他的左手从罗伊斯背后反绑着的双手挪到他的后颈，稍微施力的揉捏着。他下身的动作没有一丝放缓，就着相连的姿势附上了罗伊斯的身体，顺着他后背优美而紧绷的线条一路用力地亲吻到他的脸颊，然后一下又一下的啄着他的唇角。  
“Look at me, Marco.”莱万嘴里喃喃地念着，目光在罗伊斯高挺的鼻梁和紧皱的眉头间穿梭着，最后停留在他潮湿发红的绿眼睛上。罗伊斯不想自己狼狈的样子示弱在莱万眼前，他抿起薄薄的嘴唇然后紧闭双眼，消极地抵抗着。  
“啊！”莱万下半身调整着角度，在多下戳刺后，终于找到了那个深藏在罗伊斯体内的曾经熟悉的开关。罗伊斯被他这一顶生生挤出了一声高亢的呻吟。天哪，他还是找到了。罗伊斯有些惶恐的睁开双眼，眼前是莱万那熟悉的冰蓝色眼眸，只是现在这海水一样的眼睛里波涛汹地翻滚着情欲的海浪。  
“跟我去西班牙吧，Marco。”如果说曾经莱万的询问里带着些恳求的意味，现在的他语气中就只剩确定的告知了。罗伊斯想说些什么，但是莱万下身顶弄地太厉害了，他一张口只能听得见自己的喘息声。  
“Le..Lewy….停…停下……”罗伊斯听得出自己呻吟里的情动，这让他更加痛苦。莱万听到他叫着自己的名字，凑过脸来叼住了他的嘴唇，把自己的舌头和唾液一并交换到了罗伊斯的唇舌之间。这激烈的允吻像是真的要把罗伊斯拆膛剖腹的吞下去。  
罗伊斯真的感觉自己就要撑不住了，下半身被强撑开用力摩擦的疼痛，配上莱万一下下顶到自己敏感点的快感，使得他的上半身努力的向前挪动，想要让自己离身后的一切矛盾和痛苦的源头远一些。他真的感觉到了晕眩，下午训练完疲惫的身体又被这么一番折腾，早已临近低血糖的极限。  
罗伊斯在这场强迫的性爱中不是没有得到快感，但这快感反衬着他内心更大的伤感。他发现自己无限触及莱万心底最深的渴望，可这也是他最无法带给他的。他注定要让他失望。这场感情早在4年前就被判了无疾而终。  
他最后还是没忍住，在下身射出的那一霎那，眼泪也从他的眼角滑落出来。莱万也没有再多折腾他，事实上他自己也忍得非常辛苦，在罗伊斯射精时收缩的内壁中，也释放出了自己的精华。  
一时间屋子里只剩下两个人的喘息声。  
莱万在这场4年后重逢的水乳交融中获得了巨大的满足。他发现，当他不再瞻前顾后，不再权衡利弊，不再理会罗伊斯那一串串的理由与说辞的时候，自己反而得到了最大的解脱。他知道，在他选择签下马德里，选择多买下一张机票，选择出发前往多特蒙德的时候，他就选择让那个一直困在自己内心深处的欲望得到彻底释放。4年前，3年前，每一次他都让罗伊斯先做选择。这一次，他决定，他的选择就会成为罗伊斯的选择。  
他看着瘫倒在他身侧的金发男人，把左手紧紧环抱住他纤细但柔韧的腰肢，侧过身去轻轻吻过他滑泪的眼角。然后，在一片温存当中，他凑在他的耳边，轻轻说道：  
“Marco，从始至终，我想要的除了胜利，只是你，一直是你。”  
罗伊斯还是微喘着紧闭双眼，不想也没力气对莱万的话做出回应。  
莱万笑了，他几乎把罗伊斯整个圈在怀里，却微微抬起头，眼神夹带着欲望满足后的慵懒和志在必得的喜悦：  
“Marco，你有注意到餐厅入口斜下方，我放置的微型摄像头吗？”


End file.
